Cell phones, and other mobile electronic devices, represent an enormous market segment within the consumer electronics marketplace. Cell phones, once expensive devices used by a very small number of professionals, are seemingly indispensible and ubiquitous consumer appliances. Cell phones and other mobile electronic devices are rapidly evolving, from a technical and scientific standpoint, providing increasing computational bandwidth and rapidly expanding feature sets to consumers. Cell phone is not only used for wireless telecommunications, but also for Internet access, gaming, digital photography, personal electronic assistance, and for a variety of other functions and services. As the number of different applications and features provided by cell phones expands, designers, developers, and vendors of cell phones and other mobile electronic devices continue to seek new methods and systems for facilitating simple, intuitive, and time-efficient interaction by cell-phone users with multiple, concurrently-executing applications and multiple user interfaces.